Photograph
by Xoie
Summary: This is kinda old, but regardless, I still like the way I wrote this angsty drabble


_"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes"_

_"But it's the only thing that I know"_

_"We keep this love in a photograph_

_We make these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never_

closing

_Hearts are never_

broken

_And time's forever frozen still"_

_"Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul"_

_"And it's the only thing that I know"_

"Wait for me to come home"

-_Photograph, Ed Sheeran_

~~

The moring dew clung to her window. The cool glass misted over as her puffs of soft breath hit the panel.

Slient tears leaked through eyes clinging shut.

The sounds of faint tweets broke through the thick glass. She sat on her window seat, clutching onto the small, framed, picture.

_"It's ok."_

He said.

_"I won't be gone forever."_

He said.

Little did they know, his own words would turn against him.

The memory hit her hard, shaking her to the core. Blonde hair, green eyes, that enchanting smile and those perfect lips.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her heart clutched; blood, oozing from wounds left unattended. She leaned to her side, her temple pressing against the cool glass.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She needed not to open her eyes, for she knew that only false hope awaited her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was raining.

It had to be raining.

There was no other explination. Nothing else could justify the reality that she abhored.

He. Was. Gone.

There was no need for vision, for she knew that there would be nothing to gaze at on the other side of the glass.

Nevertheless her eyes willed themself open, not to peer through the window, but cast their teared, blurry gaze onto the picture she so furiously held tight.

It was small.

Petit enough to be the size of her palm. She caressed her thumb over the boy's face. It was a picture of them. A photograph they took on their last date.

_Splat_.

A drop of salty liquid landed on the framed photo.

A hic escaped her trembling lips and she almost choked on her own spit. Her throat burned and her chest ached. Her phynx swelled up.

Bile threatened her gullet.

Moving her fingers up the frame, her eyes met his. They stared up at hers, the spark in them clearly visible. She skimmed the setting, the atmosphere in the photo; time frozen in place, the two of them smiling for the camera.

A new batch of tears pooled through her sockets as she submerged herself into the flooding memories of that night.

_He had held her hand, caressing his thumb on the back of her's. The sky was painted with skilled fingers and precise strokes.__Colour.__There was so much colour. Yellow, red, orange, purple. A mix of shades overlapping one another, lighting up the dimming horizon.__she could hear his laugh, ruffling through her drum. The way his eyes sparked when he reached for her lips. The way he drank her up, pulsing cupidity through her veins and capillaries. A desire for more.__She saw the night tick away, twilight falling gracefully through her window, its curtains half-drawn.__Remembering the faint whispers they shared in between kisses with depths so vast that oceans would envy their tender touches and movement.__"Marinette."__His voice, she remembered so vividly. The husk and rasp that entangled his words. She recalled how she had listened to what he was saying. How she had stopped her need, her hunger for more and had stared into those mine of emerald eyes.__Her fingers kept moving. Lightly scraping his scalp with her blunt nails, she passed her fingers through his locks of blond. The pillow sunk her head while his body pressed against hers. He had craddled her in his arms, all the while planting soft kisses down her neck. Leaving a trail of burning flames where ever his lips touched soft, pale skin.__"Marinette."__He reapeated._

A small curve tugged thecorner of her lips at this part of the memory. How she had clung to every word that rolled off his tongue.

_He trailed his nose up the side of her neck. Her eyes were shut, nostrils flaring to breathe in his scent. He smelt heavenly, pure, and enchanting. She couldn't depict what that smell was, all her senses buzzed, trying to pin point a source but in the end, she was left stupefied. Clean was all that came to mind. If clean had a scent, that's what he was doused in.__He skimmed his finger tips up her arm, collar bone and neck until he had reached her jaw. Tucking away loose strands of midnight blue hair, he ran his fingers through thick sections right down to the tips.__The twinkle in his eyes had made her breath catch. His hand found it's way to hers, laying motionless atop the silky sheet. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with hers and gently tugged their hands towards him. Taking his time, he finally brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft, firm kiss on her knuckles, shutting his eyes in adoration.__She remembered how his eyes opened, the way his half lided gaze bored into hers. The vibrance of the green in his eyes almost glowed in the darkness of the room. He shifted forward, hand still clinging to hers.__The void in the room made her feel secure, that she was with him and with him alone. Bodies pressing against each others, enveloped in silk sheets atop a thick, vast matress.__He was close. So close. She felt his breath brush her cheeks, burning with flushed pink pigment, concealed by the lack of light. Her chest rose and fell in sync with his. She could feel his heart thudding against his ribs like hers.__"Marinette. Look at me."__Her eyes were hesitant but the soft bud of gentleness in his voice, coated with a thick layer of love cooed through her heart and she found herself turning her head.__Thier eyes met and instantly locked. His tender yet potent gaze spoke for the silence that engulfed them. His soft breath tickled her skin, setting it ablaze. Her heart pounded. There he was, atop her. His hair disheveled, moonlight highlighting its blond tone. She had somehow known what he was going to say; somehow knew it all along.__"I think I love you, Marinette."__She hadn't had the time to react when he changed his statement.__"No, I don't think...I do. I love you Marinette."_

The way rain drizzles at first and then begins an unforgiving down pour was the way her tears spilled through her red, puffy eyes.

He loved her. He truely loved her. And now, he was gone.

_Her heart murmured at his confession. Her irises expanded like an ocean tide reaching as far as it could on the shore. She was consumed with such an overwhelming sense of ecstasy that it numbed her body.__"I love you too, Adrien."__Her voice barely held together as her nerves jittered in her muscles. A light smile lit up his face, followed by a soft, melodic ring of laughter. The sound grabbed hold of her riens and soon, she found herself laughing with him. _

_As their chuckles died, droplets of pure tears of joy evaporated off their cheeks. Dropping down so that thier chests would mend again, he eagerly locked his smiling lips with hers. They were beautiful, crafted to perfection and meant just for him. _

_Passion stiched with in each exchange, they let the night bleed away into the light thread of dawn by spending their time tangled in each other, whispering their confessions over and over again._

Her eyes clasped shut. She couldn't. The pain was too much to bear. Clutching the photograph to her chest she hunched over, shaking with every shriek.

Her lungs expanded and then seemed to collapse because of her dreadful heaves. She felt her salivary glands grow thick with clear mucus-a sign from her body to cut the water works.

Her hair was clumped, strands of its blue thread sticking to her tear stained cheeks. She was parched. Her tongue grazed the top of her palet as her pleading cries of "why" tumbled out of her mouth, stiff and jagged.

Her heart was nothing but shards of glass and clumps of brittle muscle.

She was over.

It was over.

The chaos, was over.

The thread of golden light weaved through the sky, giving birth to a new day. A fresh start, promising good fortune.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, she sunk her teeth into her lower lip to stop the trembling moans that escaped her. Her hollers were wearing down.

Her eyes stung from all the salt. She chided herself for falling down yet again. Wiping her tears away with her palms, her gaze fell back down, onto the photo, resting on her lap.

She had to be strong. Even if she had wounds that no medicine could heal, she had to be strong. Time will restore the cracks which adorned her broken heart. Time heals all. She had to wait.

_How long?_

The thought sent a sickening feeling through her. Her conscience had a point. How long must she wait? Maybe that's the reason why it had hurt.

It still hurt.

But she couldn't cry forever.

For she had to put faith in what he said before he left for America.

He won't be gone forever.

The only thing she could do, was hope.

Hope that his words would bear truth.


End file.
